Alexis Cawthorne
Category:Columbia Characters Alexis was one of the four founders of Columbia. She served as the nation's first Secretary of Health from 2299-2303, when she suddenly disappeared. Background Vault 2 Alexis' childhood was wrought with misery. Her mother died giving birth to her and her twin sister Aliss, and her father committed suicide when she was ten. Just four years later her sister would light herself on fire in the vault's cafeteria. These events traumatized the young Alexis. To cope with life, she developed a split personality identical to her late sister's. Unlike her sister, however, this alternate Aliss would constantly berate Alexis and put her down. Alexis became an apprentice to the vault physician when she was fifteen. The two would become close, and when he died Alexis took over as physician. Alexis was not a popular physician. She was almost universally feared and disliked for her psychopathic tendencies and constant talks with herself. In one incident, Alexis cut the big toe of a dweller off and laughed while doing so. When the vault was raided in 2293, Alexis was the only dweller to be pleased that it had happened. To her it was her chance to finally rid herself of the confines of the vault. Freedom Against her better judgement, Alexis traveled west with Matthew Coleson to Seattle, where she settled down as the group doctor. While in Seattle, she grew feelings for Matthew and would spend great deals of time with him. Alexis traveled back to Montana with Matthew and the dwellers in 2294 and founded Columbia with him and the other founders. Secretary of Health and Disappearance Following Matthew's victory in the Columbian Presidential Election of 2295, Alexis became the nation's first Secretary of Health, a duty she diligently upheld until 2303. Rather ironically, Alexis proved to be a very caring and thoughtful Secretary of Health. During her tenure, Alexis held immense political clout, largely because of her close relationship with Matthew. In 2303, Alexis suddenly disappeared. Conspiracies Because of the sudden nature of the disappearance, it has become one of the oldest stories in the nation's discography. One theory, brought to light in 2334, asserts that Alexis was chased out of Columbia by Phil Geralds to seize power. This theory is still under construction, but has consistently been gaining traction with each release of Phil's secrets. Another, more wacky, theory is that Alexis had been abducted by aliens and taken to a far away planet because of her "insanity." Few believe in the validity of this theory other than its originator George. Story The Native Land (Non-Canon) Alexis sits alone in her laboratory muttering to her sister. The camera pans in and reveals that her sister is just a figment of her imagination. Alexis finishes her muttering and goes to talk with Matthew Coleson. On her way, the vault becomes under attack by the Brotherhood of Steel, who begin massacring the dwellers. After a few minutes of intense fighting, the dwellers surrender and are escorted to Seattle. There an awkward Matthew attempts to flirt with Alexis to no avail. Alexis' role disappears for a while and she does not resurface for another five years. Alexis returns with killing a mountain lion and then burning a village with children in it to the ground. She then travels with a new companion named Harvey Blis to Daly. There she kills the sheriff of the city and becomes the personal bodyguard of President Peter Glade. She then works with Augustus Locklear to assassinate Peter in Columbia Falls with the intent of starting a war. Upon arriving at Columbia Falls, Alexis meets Tyson Wisler for the first time in years. They hit it off, but are interrupted when the city becomes under siege by Rick Frye. Alexis hides in the basement of a post office, but later resurfaces after realizing that she is in a fictional story. She goes to the top floor to kill Peter on her own, but finds Tyson entering the building. He has his men hold the Gladel soldiers back and goes to speak with Alexis upstairs. During this time, Peter decides to talk and is promptly shot in the head by, thus cementing the new relationship between Alexis and Tyson. The two go downstairs and stare into the sunset. Notes * Alexis held a deep hatred for her fellow vault dwellers, who she perceived as inferior morons. * Alexis' personality and history have spurred many movies and books. The most popular of which is The Scarlet Witch, which covers fictitious crimes of hers during her tenure as vault physician. * It is believed that Alexis had sexual relations with her physician mentor. * Alexis and Matthew never married nor established their relationship as official. * Alexis has undergone many changes to her character since her original incarnation. Originally she had bipolar disorder and was psychopathic with extreme sexual interest. She then became a wild girl, and finally settled into her modern fourth wall breaking self.